SAO: A Gilded Warrior's Raging Blade
by UnwarierTitan789
Summary: It's been about a year since the events of Alfhiem online, and Kirito/Kazuto and Asuna haven't had time together with each other in a while, so they decide to meet up in the game. A/N: Kirito decided to keep the world seed, but has yet to upload it to the interwebs. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

Kirito

It's begun now. Once more it's begun, and no matter how many times I do, I never get used to the feeling or sheer magnitude of it. It always feels like a brand new experience. I close my eyes, thousands of colors racing by me at lightning speeds, and when I open them…A luscious, never-ending green field, covered with a wide variety of flora. I breathed in the air, the ones and zeroes that made up this virtual world which I had rebuilt from the remains of the original. A glint of sunlight caught my left eye, I turned to find the source. The seemingly endless horizon of plain and hill merged with the lavender and golden sky. While to my right sat alone city, stranded in the field like a lone single island.

"The town of beginnings…" I said quietly amongst myself. "It's been so long since I've returned here to Aincrad."

The sound of gentle footsteps with little weight to them, grew louder, louder and ever louder as I could only imagine someone moving closer and closer to me.

"Kirito?" the person called.

I froze, hesitant to turn around. That voice…was one I had not heard in a long time, yet it brought a smile to my face all the same. I turned slowly, my gaze falling upon those bright, shining amber eyes.

"A-Asuna?" I whispered, the words barely slipping past my lips, as my breath was stolen from me by the figure before me. Was it really her? No doubt, it was her. It really was Asuna, the red hair was proof enough, not to mention her signature smile and amber eyes. "It's so good to finally see you after so long." I greeted, moving closer to where she stood and offering her my hand, which she gently and quickly accepted.

I began to speak, only to be cut off by a pair of small, fragile arms wrapping themselves around my waist. "Mommy! Daddy!" I looked down to see my lovely daughter Yui latched onto me.

"It's been so long since I've seen either of you." I quickly glanced to Asuna before we both put on a nervous smile. "We've been meaning to come and see you, but well…" I paused searching for the right words.

Asuna, having noticed my lack of words, continued for me. "Your father and I have been busy at our jobs for the past four months, so we were not able to visit. Sorry." She finished for me.

With an adorable giggle and a smile, Yui released me. "Oh well, I'm glad to see you again. I've missed you both so much." She wasn't wrong. It had been at the very least a good 4 months since I had been able to see Asuna or visit Yui. Yui moved to Asuna's side, allowing her mother's hand to rest on her head, in a loving manner. "I know, but we had to move everything to our new home."

Yui's face lit up as she grasped our hands. "You bought a house?!" she said in disbelief. "That's amazing!" I reached down, gripping Yui's hand.

"Yui, can you set our levels back to one and set the server to public?" she gave a nod and closed her eyes, bypassing the thousands of programs embedded in the system. 'Ding!' a notification popped up in front of me, informing me I had been deranked.

"Server is open daddy!"

"Thanks Yui…Oh, and one more thing." I knelt down next to her leaning in a little closer. "I'm working on something for you and your mother." I had no idea her smile could get any bigger.  
"Really? You got something for me?!"

"Yes, but it's a surprise, so I need you to be patient and wait just a little longer." I said, standing up.

Asuna shot me a look of disapproval. "What were you two whispering about?"

"N-nothing." I replied nervously.

With suspicious eyes she searched me. As if she, my own wife, did not believe me.

"Well…" she said, finally averting her gaze. "Forget it. For now, let's just spend the time we have together. You know, let's just enjoy ourselves."

I felt my heart begin pounding much faster when she linked her arm with my free one, resting her head against my shoulder. "I haven't seen you in a long time you know. It would be nice to spend a little time with my husband." She whispered, hugging me tightly, her face adorned with a beautifully soft smile. "I'm so glad we finally got to see you again." A small gasp broke the silence and Yi began tugging on my shirt. I looked down at my confused daughter.

"What does she mean by that daddy?"

Asuna's expression faded at this. "Well, in order to get the house, I got a job to pay for it, and it pays well, but…" her pause and change of mood told me her loss for words, leaving me to finish for her.

"Recently her job has require to leave and go overseas." I explained.

"Overseas?" Yui questioned, tilting her head in an adorable fashion.

"Yeah, to America." Yui's lack of response and expression clearly demonstrated that she had no understanding of what I was telling her. "You know what, I'll explain later. For now, let's head to the Town of Beginnings." With a nod from each, we began making our way to the city in the distance.

"Say…Kirito?"

"What is it Asuna?"

"How about we from a guild?"

Now that was an unusual question. She knew very well how I felt about large groups of people, so of course I was initially hesitant.  
"I-I don't know…You know how I feel about that sort of thing." I reminded her, leading her to form a downhearted expression.

"Yeah, but it wouldn't be a big one, just one for me, you, Yui and our friends."

I stopped and began thinking it over. "Well…Alright, but what will we call ourselves?"

She brought her fingers to her lips to ponder the thought.

"Hm…How about…"

"The HellGuard!" I joked. A disappointed sigh and shaking of head suggested otherwise. "Welll, I certainly feel offended." I griped.

Yui's face lit up as she began jumping with joy. "I've got one!"

We both looked to her. "Really?" We answered simultaneously. "Let's hear it then."

"Simplicity…Because everyone's goals are simple, live peacefully and beat the game." After giving it a quick thought, we nodded.

"Alright, that's settled. Let's go get our members. Yui?"

"Yes daddy?!"

"Can you teleport us to Liz's location."

She gave a smile, followed by a nod and next thing we knew, we were in the town of beginnings.


	2. Chapter 2

Kirito

"Hey Liz." I greeted as I entered the door.  
"Oh! Hey Kirito! Here to break another one of my swords?" She said with a smirk.  
"Actually, I was wondering if you could make us some starter weapons." I answered, taking a seat on a bench in the corner of the room.  
"Us?" She finally turned to face me, placing her latest work on the shelves.  
"Yeah." I replied.  
At that moment, Asuna and Yui stepped in, and Liz seemed a little happier to see Asuna.  
"Hey Asuna. It's been a while since I've seen you." She greeted.  
"It's kind of a long story." Asuna answered nervously as she sat down beside me.  
"So you two want a sword? Why not just have Yui generate one?"  
"Nah." I answered. "We figured we'd give you something to do."  
Liz sighed and crossed her arms. "Well, alright. What do you want?"  
"Just a starter one handed sword." I answered.  
"And a starter rapier for me please." Asuna added.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a few. Don't go anywhere." She said, turning on her heels as she entered the back door that lead into her forge.  
With Liz gone, it was just me Asuna and Yui.  
"Hey...Yui?" I started.  
"Yes daddy?"  
"I need you to finish up the remaining programs so we can open the server tomorrow. Can you do that?"  
She gave a nod and jumped to her feet. "Okay daddy, I'll see you later."  
"I'll be waiting." I answered back, patting her gently on the head.  
With the room all to ourselves, Asuna sighed happily and rested her head against my shoulder as she joined her hand with mine. "I've missed you." She whispered with a soft smile. I couldn't help but smile back.  
"Yeah, I've missed you too." I whispered softly.  
"Hey Asuna?"  
"Yes Kirito?" Her voice said weakly, as if she was falling asleep.  
"What's it like?"  
"Hm? What do you mean?" Her head rose from my shoulder and cocked to the side as she gave me a confused expression.  
"What it like. You know...In America? I want to..."  
She gave a smile and placed her finger against my lips to silence me.  
"If you promise to be patient I'll tell you in person." She said teasingly. "And if you're really good, I'll bring you some photos."  
I have a nod, resting my head on the back of the bench once more. Asuna placed her head softly against my shoulder again. I could feel her gentle breathing as the world around was quiet.  
"...As for right now..." She continued, with a slight yawn. "Let's enjoy the time we have together."  
A nod and smile on par with her emotions was enough to sate her burning heart.  
"Yeah, of course." I whispered back, wrapping my fingers with hers. A calm and blissful silence ensued, allowing both of use to nearly doze off, only to be brought back by the sound of Liz's voice.  
"Hey! Wake up!" Her angry words struck my ears like thunder, pulling me back into reality. "Jeez..." She sighed. Handing us out weapons. "Here Asuna. It's a jeweled rapier, it's not completely overpowered, but it's not a basic rapier either."  
Asuna thanked her as she turned to me. "And for you, a basic one handed sword."  
"Gee thanks Liz..." I said sarcastically.  
"Hey, it was random okay! Besides..." She smirked. "I think you'll manage." Again she dismissed us and returned to her forge in the back.  
"Come on Asuna." I said pulling her up. "Let's go, I've got something for you."  
Her change in expression was sudden, but expected. "Huh?"  
I simply grinned and pulled up my menu. "Just wait...first cover your eyes...No peeking, and give me your other hand."  
She sighed and did a I asked, lending me her hand as she covered her eyes.  
A sudden flash of blue light engulfed us an in the blink of an eye, our surroundings changed from the interior of a smith shop, to the wilderness.  
When told to open her eyes, she took a step back, overwhelmed with what she saw before her. It seemed to be almost too much for her. "Y-you did this for me?" She said, her voice trembling. I was overjoyed to see that trademark smile that I loved so much.  
"Us..." I replied. "I did it for us."  
She turned with a gasp, her eyes locking with mine as her hand clamped over her mouth, as if to contain a squeal. I didn't need to read minds to know what she was thinking, the look in her eyes told me exactly how she felt.  
"Oh Kirito. You really are the you...For this...for everything."  
I gave a smile and returned the embrace. "I love you too."  
"I can't believe it...Our cabin." Her words slipped out mind as a joyful, quivering whimper.  
Moving faster than I had ever seen her move, she threw her around me in a fit of joy.  
"T-thank you...so much...we can finally live together peacefully again." She said softly. "Just you, me and Yui."  
The tears of joy struck me like an arrow as she buried her head in my chest. "I-I love you Kazuto Kirigaya...I love you so much. " She sniffled, wiping away the tears against my shirt.  
It had been four months since I had seen her. Four months since I had made any physical contact with her. Oh God, how I missed this, being able to hold her like this. "I love you too...Asuna Yuki. I always will."  
"I'm so glad I put on the Nerve-Gear that day, because I couldn't imaging my life without you or Yui."  
I could still feel her tears soaking through my shirt.  
After an eternity, we released each other and proceeded into the cabin.  
She seemed overjoyed to find everything the way it was before. I spent countless hours on that. From the decor of every room, right down to every crack in the wood.  
"K-Kirito...This is amazing. I can't believe you did this." Her words trembled off her lips with delight.  
"Asuna..."I began, her gaze and attention now fell directly on me. "Your hand..." She held out her hand, which I gently grasped as I pulled her closer. I then reached into my pocket, retrieving a small, beautiful silver ring that I then softly slid on her ring finger. "We mustn't forget this." I said warmly.  
Her entire face turned red as she had definitely not expected this. Her free hand shot up over her mouth as she began welling up with tears again. "K-K-Kirito, this is..."  
I nodded. "That's right, our wedding rings from the original game. However, I did change it a little. The name of the ring was True Love, but had no special abilities, so I gave it some. Only the wearer and their spouse are able to remove the ring." I bragged. Asuna shook her head as she clung to me, wiping the tears from her eyes. "Oh stop it Kirito...or else I'll die from dehydration."  
I chuckled. "I also added a minor attribute."  
"M-minor attribute?" She questioned, studying the ring.  
"Mhm...Whenever you, and only you, equip this ring, you can toggle immortality."  
A small disappointed sigh escaped her. "Kirito...You big dummy."  
"W-What?" I answered back.  
"I love you very much and I'm happy that you care so much, but I don't need the ability to toggle immortality. I can handle myself."  
"Okay, okay."  
"Don't worry though, as long as we are together, I promise I'll never take it off. Never, not even in death."  
I pulled her closer. "Good, I'm glad."  
With Asuna in tow, I lead her to the couch where we sat down in front of the already lit fire place.  
Seconds quickly became minutes, and minutes became hours as Asuna and I caught up with each other. Before long, it turned dark. Finally, our words ceased and silence ensued. Though actually brief, it felt like and eternity had passed in the few short seconds that we sat there, just holding each other tightly.  
"A-Asuna?"  
"Yes Kirito? What is it?"  
"Will you be able to log in tomorrow?"  
A deep sigh crossed her lips as she sat up. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to work tomorrow."  
"Oh." I replied. "I see."  
"Don't worry." She said comfortingly as she grasped me by the shoulders. "I promise I'll log back in again soon. I'm sorry, that's all I can do is tell you to wait patiently. You know how important this job is."  
I nodded. "Yeah, I know...It's just that..."  
"Shh..." She whispered, placing her finger against my lips. "No more words, it'll only make things harder on both of us."  
"Alright Asuna..." I answered.  
I can imagine she couldn't stand seeing me like this. For she pulled me in closer, our lips touching. Locking together in a passionate kiss. I felt renewed and returned the kiss with equal compassion.  
"Just a little longer and I promise I'll come straight home okay?" She said as she stood up.  
I nodded, my heart skipping every other beat.  
Her eyes never left mine as she pulled our her menu and left. "Goodnight Kazuto..." She whispered warmly. "Sweet dreams. I love you."  
"Gooodnight Asuna...I love you too." I replied as she disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

Kirito

DAYS 23  
FLOOR 11

"Daddy!" Yui shouted happily as she wrapped her arms around me. "You're back!"  
"Yep!" I nodded, patting her head gently. "Can you tell me where Liz is?" She nodded happily and pointed to the town behind me. "She should be there."  
"Thanks Yui."

"Liz!" I called, banging on her door.  
Her door swung open, and she burst out of the doorway with fist raised.  
"I swear, call me one more time and I'll- oh Kirito. It's you, come in."  
I laughed nervously, frightened by her display.  
"Y-yeah okay." I said, entering her house.  
"So what's up?" He asked, closing the door behind her.  
"First off, I need a new sword." I said, bracing for what was surely to be a beat down.  
"Y-you idiot!" She growled. "You lost the one I gave you?!" I shook my head.  
"More like it was removed when I rebuilt the game." Knowing this, she relaxed a little  
"Alright." She sighed. "Just this once, I'll make you another sword. Come by and get it later. Anything else?"  
"Yes, actually, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to join our guild?" She gasped.  
I wasn't really, shocked. Everyone who knew me knew I avoided such things.  
"Huh? You're in a guild?"  
"Well, it's actually mine and Asuna's guild."  
Her expression changed again as she leaned in a little closer. "Asuna? I haven't heard from her since you reset the world. What's going on?"  
I averted my gaze as her words hit me hard.  
"You see, she got a well-paying job, but not long after, she was required to go overseas. I haven't seen her in a long time either." I explained.  
As she took a seat next to me, I felt her cheery mood begin to fade.  
"Wow, that's rough, not being able to see the one you love. You must be lonely." I joined my hands and turned my gaze from her. "Y-yeah, I really miss her. I don't know when she'll be back either." A few seconds of silence filled the gap between my previous statement and Liz's next sentence.  
"It'll be okay, don't worry. She'll come back. Just be a little patient." She said, placing a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. "Thanks Liz." I said weakly.  
"Now..." She began. "About that guild."

Asuna

I collapsed back into my chair, my head falling against my desk. I was so tired, I hadn't been able to catch a break all day. I closed my eyes for a second, nearly dozing off before my phone caught my attention. Reaching into my pocket, I retrieved my phone, answering the call.  
"Hello?" I answered.  
Their words continued on and on with harsh and demanding orders.  
"Yes...yes sir, I understand." I answered.  
"C-could I go see him today?"  
Without an answer, they hug up, and I was left to sulk.  
"Oh Kazuto, I hope that your okay." I whispered, burying my head beneath my arms.  
"I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen." I whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

SAO 4

Days: 48

Floor: 33

Kirito

I breathed a sigh of relief as the last of the dungeon was now clear. With my goal achieved, I decided to return to the town, and as I entered, I saw many players grouped together, some were just parties, but some looked to be couples. I passed a certain pair, and could have sworn I heard Asuna's voice, but when I looked, the player had black hair and was much shorter, not to mention she had blue eyes, so it was not her, so I simply ignored it and continued on my way.

However, not too long afterwards, Yui appeared. "Daddy!" she shouted happily. "Mommy just logged on!"

"Well, let's go meet her." I replied, grasping her hand.

I closed my eyes for about two seconds and opened them to see Asuna standing there smiling warmly. I slowly stepped closer, gripping her hand as I pulled her into an embrace.

"Mommy!" Yui screamed as she jumped into our embrace. "I missed you!"

"Hey Asuna…" I greeted, releasing her, only to lock eyes.

"Hello Kirito." She answered. "It's good to see you again." She giggled as Yui gripped her tighter. "I missed you too Yui." She laughed. "Now, let's head home and spend some time together."

We each nodded and had Yui teleport us back to our cabin.

We entered slowly removing our gear before moving about the house. Asuna moved to the kitch as I sat down on the couch. "Would you like something to eat?" she offered, stepping around the corner with her yellow sweater and brown skirt equipped. Memories of our time together in the original game came flooding back to me as I gazed in awe. I was so engulfed by my own memories that I hadn't heard her.

"Kirito?" she called again, waving her hand directly in front of my eyes.

"huh?" I answered, shaking myself back to reality.

"Would you like something to eat?" she asked again. "It may not satisfy your hunger in the real world; however…I thought it would be nice."

I shot up, looking directly into her eyes. "D-definitely!" I replied, jumping to my feet and rushing over to her. "I would love some of your cooking. It's been way too long since I've had a decent meal." Her soft giggle echoed throughout the room.

"Okay, get Yui and go wait at the table."

"Y-yes mam!" I immediately turned on my heels, grabbing my daughter by the arm before heading into the dining room. "Quickly Yui! We must hurry! It's a matter of life and death!" I shouted, releasing her as we reached the table. In a rush to get ready, I pulled Yui's chair out from under the table, gently yet hastily herding it into the seat before rushing over to mine. I could hear Asuna giggling behind us.

"Okay." Asuna called from inside the Kitchen. "Hope you're ready." She said, entering the room with three sandwiches and a smile. As she placed the plates on the table, she took her seat between me and Yui.

3RD Person

Kirito, overwhelmed by the smell of the food, reached for them like a child, only to have his hand swatted away.

"Owww…Asuna?!" he whined, grasping his hand.

"Now hold on Mr.!" she growled sternly. "Have some manners. My God you're greedy."

Kirito laughed nervously as he looked to Yui, who had her hands placed together, waiting patiently. Quickly following her lead, both Asuna and Kirito placed their hands together to bless the food. "Thank you for the food!" the three said in unison. It was then that Asuna allowed Kirito access to the food. However, despite his claims to their legendary taste, he devoured his before Yui and Asuna could even begin to eat. He made no attempt to savor the taste.

"Goodness Kirito!" Asuna scolded. "Slow down or you'll choke!"

"I know, I just really missed your cooking." He said with another nervous chuckle.

Asuna sighed and gave a smile as she looked to Yui, who appeared to be taking her time and enjoying her sandwich. "How is it?" Asuna asked gently.

"It's good!" she replied, wiping the crumbs off of her mouth.

"Great, then tomorrow, I'll make some more." She said as she picked up each of the three plates.

"Thank you!" Yui and Kirito said aloud.

Asuna blushed and grinned as she returned the plates to the kitchen. After stacking each plate neatly in the sink, she returned, gesturing to them from inside the door frame to follow her. Both gave a smile as the stood and followed her into the den.

Kirito

I couldn't help but smile as I looked down at Asuna, who had fallen asleep, with her head resting against my shoulder. I wanted so badly to have her back, to have her com home today so I could her for real.

"Hey Asuna…" I whispered, poking gently at her cheek. Her eyes opened slowly and she looked up at me with a smile. "Hey…" I whispered.

"Hey." She replied. "You said you'd make some more sandwiches tomorrow? You don't have to work?"

"Nope, they've given me the whole week off, and besides getting something to eat in the real world, I'm going to spend all the time I get with you."

I gave a smile and pulled her closer. "I'm glad to have you back, but I wish we could see each other IRL."

She lifted her head, facing away from me. "Yeah, I know what you mean…" she whispered her tone fading. "You know, it is pretty late. I think I'll hit the sack."

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'll get Yui." Stepping over to lift her from the couch to mover her to the bed.

She trailed behind me as I entered the bed room, setting Yui down gently on her bed, patting her head gently. I fell back into my bed, where Asuna was already lying. Her smile had faded and she wasn't making eye contact. My head fell against the pillow and she rested her head against my chest, smiling weakly.

"I'm glad I get spend the week with you." She whispered, throwing her arm around my neck.

"Mhm. I'll be looking forward to seeing you after breakfast."

Kirito

After breakfast, I hastily hurried back up to my room where I logged in. I spawned in our cabin in my bed. I stretched and stood up, grateful for the day.

I couldn't help but smile as I slowly stepped over to the door. However, the mood changed as I grabbed the knob, from the other side, I could hear sobbing. Asuna was the only one aside from Yui with access to our home, and I know Yui wasn't crying.

Opening the door, I followed the crying into the dining room, where Asuna sat, her head buried into her arms, crying.

"Asuna?" I said, taking a seat next to her. "What's wrong." I placed my hand on her shoulder.

She lifted her head, wiping the tears away with her palm as she turned to me. Through teary eyes she looked at me, an expression of sorrow on her face. She threw her arms around me in an embrace, gripping me tight as she continued sobbing into my shoulder.

"Oh Kirito...I-I was so glad to see you again, but..." She said in between sobs. "I-I...I..."

"What is it Asuna?"

"I don't know when I'll be able to come home...I...I just want to see you again, in the real world."

I held her back, grasping her tight.

"I want to be able to hold you for real, to speak to you, and to marry you. The real you, in the real world, but..."

I rose my hand, stroking the back of her head. "It's okay...I promise, we'll see each other again, everyone, even you told me to be patient."

She buried her head deeper into my shoulder, tightening her grip on my arms. "So don't worry. Besides, we should focus on the time we have, right now. We should spend that time together."

I felt her tense hands loosen and she released me, wiping the tears from her eyes before meeting mine.

"Thank you..." She uttered softly, placing her hand in the middle of my chest. "You always know exactly what to say."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, you do make it easy." I said with a smile.

She gently punched my shoulder.

"You dummy." She sniffles, her voice slowly recovering.

There was a brief silence before she finally stood.

"Okay..." She sighed. "What do you want to do today?"

I stood, following her into the den. "Well, we could always go for a walk, or go on a raid. I mean, it doesn't matter, as long as I have time to spend with you, I personally don't care."

She grinned, locking her hand with mine. "A walk sounds nice." She answered, stepping over to the door, towing me around with her.

We left our little house and started down the wooden pathway.

"Brings back memories, huh?" She said, her eyes slowly gathering her surroundings.

"Yeah, it sure does."

We continued on a little further, passing by the lake.

Asuna stopped almost suddenly, giving me little time to do the same. I turned to her as she lifted her finger.

"Remember Nishida and that giant fish?"

I nodded, stepping closer to the edge of the path to observe the lake. "How could I forget? Everyone thought it was going to kill, but I knew you'd be fine and...you showed them otherwise."

She giggle as she pulled me closer to her side. "Yeah, and you screamed like a girl and his behind me."

I couldn't stop my blush and averted my gaze.

"Y-yeah."

With a deep breath, she turned and we started down the path again.

The whole time we walked was filled with reminiscent conversations. We finally reached the village, stopping just outside of town. We stood there discussing what to do next.

"What now?" She asked, standing there, still holding my hand.

"Well, I'm not sure...Want to head back?"

She shook her head. "Not yet, let's find something to do. Come on."

Asuna

The weekend had ended, and I had just returned from work. I collapsed into my chair behind my desk. The sound of a new message awakened me as I drifted off, looking up, I saw that Kazuto had messaged me about five hours ago. Looking down at the clock, I found it to be around 4:45 a.m.

"A video chat huh?" I glanced back down at the time.

"Why not?" I whispered to myself.

I accepted the invite, a window popped up and Kazuto was lying there, asleep on his desk.

"Kazuto!" I called.

He didn't respond.

"Kazuto!" I called again.

He nearly jumped out of his chair.

"Huh? Oh hey Asuna!" He replied, finally sitting up. "Good to see you. He said with a yawn.

"Kazuto, have you been waiting for me all night?"

He nodded and reached out of view. "Yeah, today is a special day after all, and I got you something."

I leaned forward a little, observing the black chip he held in front of the camera.

"What is it?"

"You'll find out when you get it. I've already sent you one. All you need to do when you get it is press this button, and be sure to charge it every seven hours. I'm going to go fix myself breakfast. Happy birthday, love you Asuna." He said standing up.

"Love you too, bye Kazuto."

"Bye."

With that, the chat ended and I shut down the computer.

I fell back into my bed and began to wonder what was that thing he had sent me? I guess I'd find out when it got here.


	5. Chapter 5

SAO 5

Kirito

I awoke to a knocking on the door. As sudden as it was, I got out of bed, throwing on a pair of clothes before rushing downstairs to answer the door.  
When I opened the door, a man in a black suit stood there, removing his hat.  
"Are you Kazuto Kirigaya?" He asked.  
"I am. Can I help you?"  
"Actually...I'm here about your fiancé."  
"A-Asuna?" I said, freezing in place.  
"May I come in?" He asked politely.  
I nodded, pulling the door open further and stepping aside to allow him entry.  
I lead him into the living room, taking a seat in my chair as he sat on the couch.  
"Mr. Kirigaya, I'm sure you're aware that..."  
"Get to the point. What happened to my wife?" I asked.  
He sighed, removing his hat again.  
"I'm sorry to inform you that she has been..." He hesitated. "Forgive me, it isn't easy to say."  
"Is something wrong? What happened?"  
"Mr. Kirigaya." He said, a grave and serious look in his eyes. "I'm sorry to inform you that your wife, Asuna Yuki, was killed in an car accident yesterday. Good day." The man then stood and exited my home, leaving me alone here.  
I felt my heart explode and sink into my stomach as a bitter taste was left in my mouth.  
"G-gone?" I whimpered. "Asuna is...gone?" I gripped my hair tight, nearly pulling it straight out of my head. I felt the tears welling up in the back of my throat as my gaze fell to the ground. At first, it was a numbed burning pain in my heart, but when the words sunk in, it felt like I was being consumed by magma. My whole body ached as it hit me like a sword.  
"No..." My words slithered out like a snake from its home as I collapsed forward, lying on the ground. I didn't bother to get up, I just lied there, hurting.  
"Kazuto?" I heard my sister call. "Kazuto who was-" she gasped as she saw me on the floor. She hastily ran to me, helping me up onto the couch.  
"Are you okay? Are you sick? What's-"  
"She's gone..." I whispered, now openly crying into my palm.  
"What?"  
"She's gone." I repeated.  
"Who's gone?"  
"She's dead, Asuna's dead!"  
Sugu's face turned pale. "Asuna is...dead?" Her words were barely audible as she fell to her knees beside me.  
There was a brief silence before she gently wrapped her arms around me. "I'm sorry Kazuto." He whispered. "But it's not your fault she's gone."  
"B-but I couldn't do anything!" I wailed, still bawling like a newborn baby.  
"Don't worry, it'll be okay." She said calmly.  
I shook my head, and stood up quickly, retreating to my bedroom, where I threw on the nerve gear and linked back into SAO.  
"Yui." I began.  
"Daddy? What's-"  
"Log everyone out, disable my logout button, and disable my administrative privileges."  
"B-but daddy, that would-" She started to protest.  
"Do what I say!" I screamed, cutting her off.  
She cowered back a little. "Okay daddy." She whimpered just before disappearing.  
I drew my swords and started off towards the dungeon. I felt broken and lost, angry an hurt. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing I could do...Play games.  
I stood before the boss door, not even lifting my gaze, I was prepared to kill this thing. To slaughter it mercilessly, but even then, when I entered the boss room and faced the demon, I didn't have the strength. I dropped my sword and was knocked against the wall by it's powerful sword. I fell to the ground, allowing it to slice away at my body. I didn't care, how could I? All I loved, all I wanted, my whole world...was gone. Just like Sachi and everyone else. Asuna was gone for good, and I could never have her back. My dream of being able to hold her with my own real hands.  
I looked up as the system informed me that I was dying. I didn't move, I sat there, accepting what was to happen.  
-You Are Dead-  
I looked up as everything around me turned to an endless black plain, no structures or people. It was an endless void of darkness.  
Above me was a large red hexagon that read 'You Are Dead.'  
I sighed, falling onto my knees and lying flat on my back.  
"And now, I'll starve to death." I whispered, turning over onto my side.  
"Daddy?"  
I sat up as the void disappeared and generated my cabin around me. The sadness returned and I grasped my chest.  
"Why would you bring me here? Why Yui? Why do you hurt me?"  
She appeared in front of me.  
"I'm sad too, but...would this really be what Mommy wanted?" She stated.  
I looked up to her. She was serious and don't look to be too happy with me.  
"I-I...I just, I didn't even get to say goodbye." I whimpered.  
Yui pulled me into a hug.  
"Daddy, you can't give up. Not when you give everyone else strength and tell them the same thing. Especially when you know that Asuna would hate you for it."  
I dropped my head in shame.  
"I know Yui, I know...I just...don't have the strength. I'm not strong enough. I can't deal with it."  
She slipped out of my arms and punched me in the gut.  
"Y-Yui?" I groaned, gripping my stomach.  
"I can't believe you." She growled.  
"You're still giving up?"  
"There's nothing I can do."  
Yui crossed her arms.  
"So everything, everything you did, both in SAO and Alfhiem was for nothing? You refused to give up then, so why now?"  
Her words cut like a blade, causing pain to deep out of the wound they left.  
"Because I she isn't there to save, it's already too late. I'm not giving up...I gave up when I logged on."  
Yui disappeared, shedding a single tear.  
"When you pull yourself together, you can come back." She said.  
Everything around me was engulfed by a white light and I found myself back in my room.  
I sighed as I removed the nerve gear and set it down gently on the shelf.  
"Why Yui?" I cried. "Why would you deny me the only thing I have left?"  
I stood up, slipping into my shoes as I left the house.  
I started down the road on my own, and I continued for a few hours before deciding to turn back. However, as I started my walk back, I felt something slam into my side, knocking me into the alley on my right. I landed face first into the ground. I didn't bother getting up, my shattered soul prevented any and all resistance as I was struck over and over again.

Asuna

I sat here in this dark room alone, my face buried into my arms as I sobbed.  
The door creaked open and I jumped up, prepared to fight.  
"Oh my dear Asuna, still all fired up about not getting to go home?" The blonde haired man grinned.  
"Let me go, I want to see him again!"  
"Who? Oh, you mean that hero husband of yours? You should just forget him." He breathed, leaning next to my ear.  
"I would never, ever forget him!"  
"Give up on him and be mine." He laughed.  
"No-I wouldn't, I will not, as long as either of us still live." I growled.  
"Oh really?"  
"Really!" Defiantly, I stood, crossing my arms and turning away from him. "I hate you!"  
"What if I told you he was dead?"  
I stopped, my blood freezing in my veins.  
"W-What?" I whimpered.  
"That's right, he's dead. He was shot and killed in an alleyway two hours ago."  
I shook my head, hitting him squarely in the diaphragm. "No, that's not true! I don't believe you! No one can kill him! There's no one who can kill my Kazuto!"  
"Whether you choose to believe me is your decision, but this is the truth." He said as he left the room.  
He disappeared behind the door, leaving me on my own.  
My knees grew weak, and I fell over into my bed.  
"No...Kazuto would never leave me. Would you?"  
"No...I wouldn't."  
I sat up, looking over to the corner of my room where he stood smiling.  
I shot up, running over to him.  
"I knew it! I knew you'd never-" I slammed into the wall, landing hard on the ground.  
I looked around, calling his name.  
"Kazuto?!" I got no response. It was as though he was never there.


	6. Chapter 6

SAO 6

Asuna

It had been six...seven days, I don't know, I had lost count a while ago, but I do know that it had felt like an eternity. The amount of food I was eating had decreased until I had just stopped altogether.

"How...Long have I been here?" I asked myself, staring into the ceiling.

I sat up, rubbing my bloodshot eyes. I hadn't slept either, I was completely out of shape. I didn't have the strength for much of anything anymore, it had disappeared long ago. Strength wasn't the only thing I lost, my sanity and grip on reality had been decaying. I knew him to be dead, but Kazuto would appear then vanish immediately.

A knock on the door pulled me off of the bed. I had become sloth-like, lazy and weak. It would be a while before I could recover.

I threw the covers around me, concealing my body as I move to the door.

I turned the knob, opening the door and revealing a man in a postal uniform with a package.

"Sorry to bother you miss, but would you happen to be Asuna, Yuki, would you?"

"Yes. I am Asuna Yuki." I said hoarsely.

"I have a package for you." He said, handing me a clipboard. "Sign here."

I gave him my signature in return for the package.

"Thank you." I said closing the door as I returned to the room.

I would have thrown the package aside had I not taken the time to check the sender.

"This is from...Kazuto!" I gasped, quickly opening the box.

I found styrofoam packing a and a small black chip, with a long black cord and pamphlet.

Gently setting the equipment aside, I opened and read the pamphlet.

"Hey Asuna, this is my gift for your birthday. Hope you enjoy. To activate it, press the small black button, then the green one, and be sure to charge it every 5 hours. Happy birthday...I love you.

P.S. I scheduled the wedding for when you get back."

"Kazuto..." I whimpered with a smile. "You big dummy."

The tears started to build up again, and I forced them back down my throat, swallowing the pain.

I set the pamphlet back in the box a and picked up the black chip, searching it closely. It possessed an intricate design with bumps and holes all over it, and it big enough to fit in my pocket. I found the buttons the small parchment mentioned and pressed them. The round glass in the middle of the chip began to glow as it made a silent whirring sound. From the middle of the chip, small particles of light began to mix together, forming a figure that, at first, was silhouetted by a white light. However, that light eventually faded, revealing a small child with black hair, pale skin and brown eyes.

My initial reaction was to fall back as the child, created by light, came to life, looking to me with curious eyes.

I reached forward hesitantly, uncertain of whether this was another hallucination.

"Mommy!"

"Y-y...Yui?" I whispered in disbelief as she tackled me to the ground.

I didn't move, there was no explanation for how she was here, and how an image of light, could be physically interacting with me.

"H-how are you...here? How can you physically interact with me?" I said removing her.

"Daddy thought the concept of virtual reality could work in reverse and so, he spent months on this device which gives me access to the real world." She replied.

I froze. "So...That means that...Kazuto made this?"

"Mhm, he thought you might get lonely on your own and made me."

I fell forward onto my knees, wrapping Yui up in a passionate hug.

"Yui, you know about your daddy don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Your father was killed a while ago."

"No he wasn't, he told me yesterday to reopen the SAO servers."

"B-but how? He was shot."

"That's true, but he isn't dead, he's in the hospital."

"He's...Alive?" I whispered.

She nodded.

I remained still for a moment, letting the thought stir around in my head.

"Alive?"

"He is, don't you believe me?"

I stood up, rubbing my head.

"I'm not dreaming am I?"

"Nope. So what are you going to do?"

"I guess, I'll go home and..."

At that moment, my phone began to ring, despite the current scenario, I decided to answer it anyway.

"Hello?"

"Asuna?! You're alive!"

"Liz?!"

"Listen, where are you? Haven't you come back yet?"

"No, but tell Kirito to meet me in the game." I whispered.

"Okay got it."

"I'll see ya." I said, handing up.

"Yui, I'm going to shut you down and head into the game.

"Okay, bye mommy." She said, disappearing as I pressed the buttons in reverse order.

Kirito

I sat up, holding my stomach in an attempt to suppress the pain. That heavy sadness still sat in the bottom of my heart. It was like a gap in my heart, filled with emptiness, never subsiding.

"Kirito!"

I turned to see Liz stop to catch just inside the door.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

"Asuna...is...alive." She said, gasping for air. "She wants to meet you in SAO."

I nodded, jumping out of my bed, crashing to the floor.

"Liz, take me home."

"I don't have a car though, how are we-"

"Call Klein, no doubt he'll help."

She nodded and pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Crap, batteries dead..." She said, setting me back on the bed.

"Then bring my nerve gear here." I said, lying back down.


End file.
